A look into Sasuke's life
by Kay-Kay27
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke switch bodies. Now Naruto is given the chance to sleep with the sexiest ninja he's ever known (besides his wife of course). The mood is perfect but fate (and some disagreeing ramen) say its not to be.


**AN: Hey there so this is my second story on this site. I just made this a couple days ago. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this site. Anyway for you awesome people reading this you might notice that this story seems a bit familiar and that because I based the events in this story off my favorite scene in 'The Change Up' (if you haven't seen that movie yet check it out right now!) But I've added my own twist to it. Anyway I don't own Naruto or its characters or anything including 'The Change Up'.**

 **WARNING: THERE IS TOILET HUMOR.**

A Look into Sasuke's life

Naruto looked in the mirror with a frown. It was Sasuke's face that looked back. Yes he and Sasuke had somehow switched bodies and didn't know how to switch back. Naruto lifted up the grey night shirt he wore and his frown deepened looking at the nice six-pack Sasuke had.

This didn't make sense! Sasuke was older than Naruto (by just a few weeks but still), Sasuke had three kids while Naruto only had two, Sasuke had the most moody, yet still lovely, wife and Naruto had calm and quiet Hinata. So how was it that Sasuke seemed to get younger while Naruto got older?! Maybe it was just the job? But Sasuke was his right hand man and helped Naruto in his Hokage duties. He was almost a better Hokage than Naruto!

Naruto broke away from his thoughts as a red shirt was tossed from the other room into the clothes hamper a black bra soon followed it.

"Uh, god, I'm really feeling it tonight." Sakura's voice drifted out from the other room.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit." He mumbled to himself. Sakura was like a sister to him. Sasuke was like a brother. But damn! Naruto will always think Sakura it the sexiest ninja through out the whole fire nation (next to his lovely wife Hinata of course). Don't get him wrong he loved his wife and kids and he was happy for his brother and sister when they had their happy family. But this was one chance he might never get again.

It wasn't exactly wrong to do it right? It was Sasuke's body so he wasn't exactly cheating on his wife and Sakura would just be making love to her husband as far as she knew. No one would know, no one would get hurt, and everybody would be happy, happy, happy! Except Sasuke maybe. Ya, Sasuke would probably kill him later. But it would be worth it.

Naruto giggled, which on the outside looked weird as it was Sasuke that giggled, and pulled the sheets up getting under them. "I finally get to fuck Sakura-chan!" he said to himself. Once he got himself arranged in the bed he looked at the door with a big smile.

Almost in slow motion Sakura strutted out of the next room in all her naked glory. Her pink hair reaches just a little past her shoulders now and flew behind her. Her legs were long and creamy and lead up to her full round rump. Sakura didn't lose her body after three kids. In fact Naruto could say that pregnancy did her good.

Her hips now filled out perfectly and swayed from side to side with each step she took. Between her hips was her hump which was as hair free as her luscious legs and between that was a beautiful place where only Sasuke has ventured.

Her stomach was still toned perfectly from her ninja training and exercises. Naruto's (or Sasuke's) dark eyes traveled up to Sakura's beautiful set. Her breast had really grown since there teen years. Her nipples were already erect from the air conditioning in the house. He watched her bust as it bounced with every step.

They were a perfect size and could almost rival Tsunade's large bust…almost. They were probably still full of milk from her most recent pregnancy with the twin boys Itachi and Daisuke Uchiha.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body go hard and smiled but then he noticed another thing. He reached a hand down under the sheet but it only confirmed his thoughts. Not only did Sasuke look younger in the face and have an awesome body but he also had a bigger sac than Naruto's. Then he noticed another thing…he was touching Sasuke's dick.

He quickly pulled his hand away disgusted but then he looked back at Sakura as she looked in the full length mirror using a make up cloth to remove what little make up she had on. He smiled again. Well it's my big penis tonight that will be making Sakura scream in pleasure tonight.

Sakura noticed him staring at her from the bed and smiled as she looked at him through the mirror and winked. "What are you smiling about big boy?"

Naruto was about to reply with something dirty but stopped himself trying to think of what Sasuke would say. Would he say something dirty? Or would he be blunt? Maybe he wouldn't say anything at all and just jump her? Naruto decided to go with the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're annoying."

Sakura laughed as rolled her eyes still wiping her face in the mirror. "Whatever." She said.

 _Nailed it,_ Naruto thought to himself. _I'm better at being Sasuke than Sasuke is._

Sakura looked to the side and noticed her bra had fallen from the hamper when she took it off earlier. Naruto got was nearly jumping for joy as he noticed her making her way to pick it up. When she was standing over it she slowly reached her hand out and bent forward giving Naruto an even better view of her rear end. Her ass was spread wider making it look all the more delicious.

"Oh mama," he muttered to himself but Sakura still heard it. She looked over her shoulder at him as she placed the black bra in with the rest of the dirty clothes.

"You know I love it when you call me mama." She said in a low seductive voice.

Her brows frowned a bit as she turned around placing her hands below her breast and letting them run down her stomach to her hips wear she rubbed small circles along her pelvic bone than ran them back to her stomach to rest.

"Oh, it's just killing me right now," She groaned out.

Naruto clapped Sasuke's hands together ready to get his mojo on but then stopped. He blinked a few times then turned his head to the side. He could faintly hear some strange noises. They were low almost like a cross between a groan and a growl. He couldn't quite place were it was coming from.

He looked to Sakura to see if she was aware of the strange sounds but then he saw the sweat that had begun to build on her brow. He looked closer and noticed her face had taken a green tint to it. She used one hand to rub her abdomen and used the other to sweep the hair back from her face. As she turned to the side he couldn't help but bat an eyelid at her now slightly swollen stomach.

He heard the sounds again but this time louder and longer. Sakura groaned and looked over at him with a sorry expression and lifted her one hand up in a shrug.

She strolled over to the other side of the room and grabbed a silk robe along with a light black and grey striped floor length night gown with the Uchiha fan on the back and a new black bra. She then made her way toward the bathroom, which was in clear view across from the large bed, at a more rapid pace.

Naruto frowned as he noticed her bum cheeks compress taut together. Sakura tossed the pj's to the side and placed her arms through the sleek robe yet she didn't worry to do it up as she turned around lifting the back of the robe away from her rear end as she-

 _Oh my god…_ Naruto thought.

She plop herself down hastily on the toilet seat right before she freed long bubbly farts from her anal and a water fall like noise was being splashed into the toilet. "Ah!" Sakura sighed in pain/relief.

Naruto's face scrunched up. What the-?

*PFFFTTT!*

The woman brushed her hair away from her face and gave him a painful smile. "Ugh, diarrhea," she groaned. Sakura continued to massage her poor tummy. "Its the *PFFFTTT!* damn ramen."

*PPPPFFFFFFTTTTT!*

The reverberations of diarrhea never stopped. Thunderous wet farts echoed through the toilet and Naruto's nostrils started to burn.

Sakura laughed a bit. "I'm sorry baby, *PPPFFTTT!* I know you brought that from your last trip, *PPPFFFTTT!* but it's just, *PFFTT!* not harmonizing with me if you know what I mean. *PPFFFTTTT*" Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling with a frown and she bit her lip as she grunted and pushed out the waste from her bowels.

"Oh my…" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked away and slowly held the covers up sinking under them.

Sakura noticed this and laughed. "Do you still want to eat my ass out after this?" she taunted and Naruto whined from his pace under the covers.

*PPFFFFFFTT!*

Naruto's or Sasuke's boner was long gone.

*25mins later*

Sakura whipped herself clean then flushed the toilet. She got up and moaned as she rubbed her smouldering bum. The acid from her waste had really taken it toll on her rump. She got dressed into her pj's then made her way out of the bathroom turning off the light.

She went to her side of the bed still holding her ragging bottom, lifting the sheets and crawling in beside her husband. Or the body of her husband.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I know this is our sex night but I'm just not feeling up to it."

Naruto meanwhile was holding Sasuke's grey shirt collar over his nose and he sprayed air freshener all around him. "Um-hum…"

Sakura smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek making Naruto flinch. She laid herself down on the pillows and waited for her husband to stop spraying. She frowned as he never loosened his grip on the can.

"Sasuke save some of that," her face scrunched up in pain and rubbed her stomach (which was still slightly bulging from the gas bubbles forming inside) as another rumbling sound ran through her abdomen and into her bowels. "This diarrhea isn't through with me yet. It will probably last through the night." Her entrails growled and she lifted her leg up.

*PFFFT!*

"Maybe longer."

Naruto started to cry on the inside. _I'm never going to get to fuck Sakura!_ He ran a hand through Sasuke's dark hair as he settled down next to Sakura. He just closed his eyes when Sakura poked her finger into his side.

"Sweetie, would you do me a favour please?" Naruto opened Sasuke's dark eyes and slowly looked over at his best friend's wife.

"Would you rub me?" for a second he though she meant _rub_ her but then she continued. "My bums really sore now, you know, from the acid in my waste." Naruto sweat dropped.

Why did she have to explain everything? Didn't she ever hear of the term TMI? Was Sasuke use to this? There's acid in shit? That would explain a lot…

Sakura flipped her self so she was on her belly and she laid her head on the fluffy pillows with her arms coming up beside her head. Hesitantly Naruto brought his hand up and laid it on her soft rear. Slowly he started rubbing small circles on her blazing butt. Sakura sighed with a smile.

"That's so good. Thank you baby." Well Naruto could count this as a small victory at least he got to rub Sakura's beautiful juicy ass.

*PPPFFTT!*

The sheets rose a bit from the hot gas. Sakura groaned from the pain in her rump, Naruto groaned from the disgusting heat he felt on Sasuke's hand.

"I love you Sasuke."

Maybe Sasuke's life was harder than he thought. "Love you too." He mumbled out half heartedly.

 **AN: The End! Sorry if this was a little confusing for some people. I hate stories where people switch bodies but here I am writing one. Anyway I am writing more chapters for my first story 'I'm here for you' I have all these idea's but I just cant find the motive to write them out. But I'm working on a bunch of one shots like this that I just need to finish. Review if you want more. Also review if you think I'm doing something wrong whether its writing or has something to do with the site but keep it nice ok?**


End file.
